farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Avalon Wilderlands
| level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Avalon Wilderlands is an extension of FarmVille and is the 23rd Farm's (Season 1), excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You needed to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This is the 1st farm to use the 9x9 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It was released as part of the Avalon Wilderlands (event). It stated its early access on January 12th, 2015 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on January 19th, 2015. Shared Items Avalon Wilderlands and Avalon Kingdom will share the same Storage Cellar storage capacity with each other. This capacity was increased to 1,500 instead of the normal 1,250 when Avalon Kingdom was released. Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # Double Bushels early access week (Avalon farm only) # Free fuel early access week (Avalon farm only) # Avalon - Wilderlands market items # Access to exclusive Avalon - Wilderlands quests & rewards # 1x - Duke Starter Pack ( value) ## 1x - ## 6x - Medieval Timber ## 6x - Lime Mortars ## 6x - Medieval Bricks ## 16x - War Hammers ## 16x - Magical Wands ## 1x - Elemental Tree (tree ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Skippy Archer Rabbit (animal ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Smithy Unicorn (animal ready to harvest - value) # 1x - Avalon Combine (complete - value) # 1x - Turquoise Beauty Unicorn (animal - value) # 3x - Exclusive Seeds ## Calabash ## Red Charm Peony ## Velvet Queen Sunflower Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: # Stationary buildings: ## 1x - House of the Mystics ## 1x - Village Granary (similar to the Hollybright Tree - Open all of the presents to gain an Unwither Ring) # Purpose buildings: ## 1x - Avalon Storage Cellar (100 depth Storage - Shared with Avalon Kingdom section - max capacity increased to 1,500 from 1,250 as on other farms) ## 1x - Avalon Garage (15 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Avalon Orchard (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Avalon Pasture (10 of 30 parts) # Crafting buildings: ## 1x - Avalon Craftshop ## 1x - Avalon Stall (Shared with Avalon Kingdom section - max 5 for both sections) ## 1x - Glass Blower with Iridescent Ornament (ready to harvest) ## 1x - Forest Fair with Snowdrop (ready to harvest - similar to the Elite Horses self contained crafting building) # Animals ## 1x - Decorated Shire Horse (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Bard Chicken (ready to harvest - value) # Trees ## 1x - Secret Door Tree (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Medeval Orange Tree (ready to harvest - value) # Decorations ## Miller's House ( value) ## Village Side Windmill ( value) # Plots: ## 19x - Land plots, with room to add more. ### 9x - Blood Root ### 10x - Fleur De Liss # Hidden treasures: ## 3x - Small Fighting Swords (requires 10 Magical Wands ea.) ## 3x - Medium Broken Boulderss (requires 22 Magical Wands ea.) ## 3x - Large Enchanted Gargoyles (requires 28 War Hammers ea.) ## 0x - Extra Large Ale Ruinss (requires 42 War Hammers ea.) Avalon Points Avalon Points are the new experience system for Avalon. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain Avalon Points You can earn these Avalon Points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting Avalon crops/seeds # Leveling up your Glass Blower # Crafting in the Forest Fair (Self Contained crafting building) # Discovering the Hidden Treasures # Upgrading the House Of The Mystics (stationary building) As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Avalon, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are locked to Avalon Wilderlands, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= /Animals}} |-| Buildings= /Buildings}} |-| Crops= /Crops}} |-| Trees= /Trees}} |-| Vehicles= /Vehicles}} Beat Avalon Wilderlands Hidden Treasures }} Farm Expansion }} See also * (Facebook video) Category:Avalon Wilderlands (farm)